Party of 4
by undeniableobsession
Summary: Lena and Stef go away for the night, leaving their 4 teenagers with an empty house.
1. Thursday Morning

"Stef, I just don't know about this" Lena started as she and her blonde haired partner laid curled up in bed together, "with everything that has happened lately, I honestly don't know if I trust them enough…"

Stef turned to make her full on puppy dog face effective, "c'mon love, it's your birthday… we've had this planned for months now, you can't deny that we could definitely use some alone time."

Lena cracked a smile knowingly, "I know baby, but I just don't know if right now is the best time to go away for a night and leave them here, Alone. With no supervision. What so ever" she sighed before continuing, "I mean we have Mariana coming home drunk, Jesus impregnating…" Stef put her hand up to signal Lena to stop talking before rolling on her back and groaning.

"Please, I was there for ALL of it, no need to rehash…" Stef turned to look Lena in the eyes, "okay, what if I give them all a very stern talking to and lay down some pretty strict ground rules and consequences for breaking those ground rules? Would you reconsider? Please, please, please, please, please" Stef pleaded like a small child.

It was Lena's turn to roll over on her back and sigh. Stef continued pleading while mounting on top of her. "I miss you Mama," Stef whispered before planting a passionate kiss on Lena's lips. "I need some time to have you all to myself, I promise it will be worth it…" Stef went in for another passionate kiss.

"Fine, fine!" Lena gave in between kisses and laughter, "you don't play fair," they both smiled.

Lena motioned to finally get up and begin their Thursday but just before heading into the bathroom she turned back around, finger pointed directly at Stef, and added "but I swear to everything holy Stef, if something happens, it is not going to be just the kids who see consequences."

"Well then, it's a win – win, you know I love when you punish me" Stef smiled sultry.

Lena just rolled her eyes before heading into the adjoining bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"MARI… let's go!" Stef yelled at up the back stairs for the youngest girl in the house.

"Is it really necessary for you to scream Stef?" Lena questioned when she re-entered the kitchen with the rest of the family, minus Mariana.

The kids chuckled in their breakfast plates at Lena's reprimand, as Stef retorted, "Yes, she is going to be late and we still have to have our important family meeting before school."

That statement easily grabbed everyone's attention, as Callie looked up from her phone, Jesus stopped rushing through last minute homework and Jude stopped eating mid-chew.

"Family meeting? About what?" Brandon questioned as he looked around at his present siblings for any guilty faces.

"Don't worry, no one is in trouble," Lena replied turning to lean against the counter next to Stef.

"Yet," Stef whispered loudly under her breath to Lena's dismay.

"And we intend to keep it that way." Lena firmly stated.

"So, what do we need to talk about then?" Jude asked sincerely with worry in his voice, just as Mariana entered the kitchen looking more fit to be going to some glamorous party than school.

"Morning Miss Thing, so glad you could join us," Stef said with sarcasm, completely ignoring Jude's inquisition.

"Well now that you're all here…" Lena began eyeing Mariana, "your Mom and I have something we would like to discuss with you guys."

"It appears Mike has to pick up a grave yard tomorrow night so he will be unable to stay with you guys while we head to Coronado for Mama's birthday…" Stef said apprehensively waiting for any reactions.

"So you guys are letting us stay here by ourselves?" Jesus chimed in excitedly. As the four other teenagers communicated with each other via looks.

Lena turned to Stef and gave her a concerned look, before adding "don't even BEGIN to formulate any ideas guys…"

"Now listen and listen good" Stef said in a no nonsense tone that got all their attention again, "Jude, you have already arranged to sleep over Connor's tomorrow night, so you're all set but the rest of you… there will be NO guests what so ever, you are not allowed to leave the house either. We will leave money for dinner and you guys can have it delivered. "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so you're telling me, that we just have to stay in the house and hang out with each other all night, on a FRIDAY?" Mariana asked absolutely appalled.

"Yes, love… it will be good for you guys, reconnect a bit." Lena affirmed softly. Thinking about the battles her and Jesus have been having over the whole Lexi situation.

This was met with four sighs and the start of four objections, "but I had plans to go to see a movie with Wyatt tomorrow night"

"And Talia got us tickets to a con…" Brandon was unable to finish.

Stef raised her voice to cease the arguing, "ok, enough! You can all change your plans because this is non-negotiable", she carried on, "watch a movie, play a board game, stay in your rooms and don't talk to one another for all I care, but you are not ruining your Mama's birthday or my alone time with her, so as I was saying, there will be NO guests, NO leaving, NO drinking, NO drugs, and please try not to kill each other…"

"Really Mom, drinking, drugs… you think the four of us are gonna sit around drinking and getting high." Jesus laughed.

"I am just throwing it out there, so there's no excuse if it so perhaps comes up."

Lena, who stayed mostly silently through the whole ordeal leaving it Stef to handle, since it was her idea in the first place, finally piped up, "guys, just please don't make us regret this, we are really putting a lot of trust in you all to behave and act responsibly."

"Oh, so help you if you don't," Stef began, "I can promise you, you will not see anything but the inside of your four walled bedrooms and school for a lonnnng time and you will be forgoing your privileges of anything remotely fun such as cell phones, internet, television, video games, music… shall I continue or do you get the idea?"

Brandon exhaled loudly, "I think we got it Moms."

"I need confirmation from everyone that we are all on the same page here…"

"No drinking, drugs, coming or going for me," Jesus joked, "but I cannot promise you someone won't end up seriously injured. But c'mon you are leaving the four of us in a very confined space for an extended period of time, you had to know this was a risk…"

"Confined space Jesus, you have the whole house!" Lena exclaimed.

"I got it," Callie cut off Jesus from responding.

"I don't like it, but I guess I have no choice in the matter," Mariana sighed dramatically, "and may I add, that I do not think it is fair that Jude can go out but we can't, and he is the YOUNGEST…"

Stef came over and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "you're right love, you don't have a choice and life isn't fair sweetie, so get used to it."

Jude looked down before quietly saying, "it's okay, I can stay here." He hated thinking that one of his new siblings would resent him for being able to go out and not them.

"No, no bud, you can go, these four have much more of an extensive track record than you…" Stef confirmed snidely.

It was now their turn to drop their heads, as they knew there was some definite truth in that statement. Jude never sold drugs, or came home drunk, or had unprotected sex or snuck out without his moms' knowing. They were all guilty of some major offence.

"Bottom line is, we're trusting you, please don't let us down," Lena reiterated before looking down at her watch and realizing they were running wayyy late.

"Oh god, we have to go or we all might end up with detention, me included," Lena panicked.

"Oh wow, it is late," Stef added, "out, out, out my loves, have a wonderful day," Stef called out as her family began filing out the door.

"See, no worries love, they are good kids, we can trust them," Stef whispered to Lena at the front door.

"I really hope you're right Stef," Lena replied softly, "I love you, call me at lunch," Lena finished before landing a kiss on Stef's lips.

"Love you more, babe, bye." Stef responded before closing the door and her eyes, thinking about how she really hoped she was making the right choice here.


	2. Thursday School Day

"Have a good day my sweets," Lena called after her five children as the exited the car in the parking lot of Anchor Beach. Mariana barely acknowledged her Mama as she immediately saw Kelsey heading toward the quad and ran to catch up to her. Jesus hopped on his skateboard and followed behind in search of Lexi. Jude, the only one to give Lena a proper goodbye, walked slowly towards the middle school wing. While Brandon and Callie walked together towards the front doors of the building.

"Can you believe they are actually letting us have the house to ourselves? Brandon started, "this is so unlike moms', I mean for god sakes they have a tracking device on all of our cell phones."

"We can't actually do anything, so what difference does it make? We have more freedom on the weekends when they are actually there." Callie said not hiding her irritation that she has to cancel her plans with Wyatt.

Brandon immediately caught on to the real issue at hand. "You're just mad you can't go to the movies now."

"You're right, I am." Callie said plainly.

"If you're that upset, then just go… they won't be home to know where you are." Brandon stated back just as simply.

"As you just mentioned, they track our cellphones, how do you manage I pull that one off, genius?"

"Ugh... leave your cell at home." Brandon said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Until they call the house and want to talk to each of us to ensure we are all accounted for… and you know your moms' would definitely go that far…"

Brandon could only laugh because he knew that yep, they most certainly would.

* * *

Mariana finally caught up to Kelsey near the quad.

"So I have got the absolute BEST news," Mariana started overly excited, "my moms are going away tomorrow night and we have the house to ourselves! Now we technically aren't allowed to have friends over or allowed to go out and do anything but I figured there is no harm in you coming over and us having a girls night like old times… do our nails, a couple facials, try on new outfits, whata think?"

Kelsey looked at her with only slight interest, "ugh yeah sure, if I don't hear of any other parties before then… I will let you know though," she ended with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh ok, yeah, just let me know" Mariana managed trying to hide how dejected she now felt, "on second thought, we could raid my moms' wine collection too and maybe crack open their liquor cabinet" she exclaimed in hopes of adding to the appeal.

"Well you shoulda started with the fact alcohol was involved," Kelsey laughed clearly showing much more enthusiasm, "free drinks? I'm always in."

Mariana smiled, she knew what her plans after school now consisted of, finding the liquor cabinet key.

* * *

"Psss…" Callie whispered to Wyatt a couple seats next to her, trying to get his attention during Timothy's English class, "Wyatt" she tried again in a loud whisper before giving up and taking out her phone and trying to conceal it with the novel in front of her.

She quickly typed away at her key pad, _I have to take a rain check for movies tomorrow. Moms are going out of town and made up some insane rules for while they are gone. Sorry , I will make it up to you._

Callie had been so focused on the text message and how Wyatt was going to take the blow off, that she didn't even realize Timothy had stopped lecturing and had snuck up behind her and now had a full view of her phone.

When she finally realized everyone's attention was on her, it was much too late.

"Ah, Miss Jacob, texting in class, I certainly thought better of you…" Timothy started, "you know my policy, time for you to share what was so urgent to the rest of your classmates…"

"Timothy…" Callie started before he cut her off, "I'm sorry Callie, there are no exceptions to my rules and no one is above the consequences."

Callie took in a breath, embarrassed and flushed before reading her couple lined message aloud to the class. Callie looked at Wyatt once she had finished, he shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well at least you don't have any wild parties planned, I am glad I didn't have to disclose any of that type of information to our vice principal." Timothy laughed at his own attempt of a joke.

"Phone please Callie," Timothy requested with his hand out "you may pick it up at the end of the day and stay for a detention or I can just give it to your Mom…"

"I will see you later Timothy," Callie said quietly, figuring that it was better to take a detention then to be on Mom radar.

* * *

"So what's this I hear about some huge rager at your house tomorrow?" Talia asked Brandon as she entered the music room during their lunch hour, "I thought we were going to the concert tomorrow night."

"What?" Brandon exclaimed looking up from the piano, "you can't be serious?"

"I don't know Brandon, you tell me, it is all around school," Talia stated, getting annoyed.

Brandon sighed before trying to explain, "well yeah, my moms told us this morning we had the house to ourselves tomorrow night but they also were pretty clear that we were not to have people over or go anywhere, so I have no idea where this party idea came from… I am going to kill them."

"So, no concert?" Talia wanted to confirm.

"No, no concert and… no party!" Brandon stated firmly.

"I don't know about that babe, it is all people are talking about. They are like fascinated with the idea that they can party in their principals house."

"I have to go find my moronic siblings before my mother gets word of whatever the hell "this" is through the grape vine…" Brandon said as he got up and planted a kiss on Talia's lips before heading out in search of his brother and sisters.

* * *

Lexi was standing by her open locker door chatting with a friend as Jesus snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. Quickly turning around to face her man, "Hi you," she said.

"And that's my cue to leave," Lexi's friend rolled her eyes, "text me Lex." Lexi just smiled and nodded never leaving focus of Jesus' eyes in front of her.

"Hey back," Jesus responded before kissing her softly on the lips, "I hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow night."

Lexi pretended to contemplate for a minute before saying "I could probably fit you in, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, my moms are going away, so I have the house to myself…" Jesus started before correcting, "well, not the house exactly, but at least I have my room and no adult supervision…"

"Hmm... a house with no parents, a bedroom with no sibling… whatever shall we do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could start with me cooking you a romantic dinner then we can head upstairs to a candle lit room with soft music playing and maybe even open a bottle of wine."

Lexi laughed, "Jesus, the only time I ever drink wine is at church, and I don't even like it!"

"If we chug it, it might not taste as bad…"Jesus offered before adding, "or we can just take some wine coolers and pour it in some wine glasses."

Lexi went in for another kiss, "it doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that I will have you all to myself behind a closed door without the constant interruptions of your moms.

Jesus couldn't hide the big smile that formed across his face. Tomorrow was going to be a good night. A really, really good night, he thought to himself.


End file.
